Comme une trahison
by ladygabya
Summary: Goku recrute Freezer pour le tournoi de la survie des univers, mais le lézard attend ce moment depuis si longtemps : se venger. Comme on s'en doute, ce recrutement ouvre de vieilles blessures chez Végéta... Et si Goku avait commis une erreur qui risque de toucher ceux qu'il aime?
1. Chapter 1 : Goku recrute Freezer

**Avant-propos:**

Cette fiction, bien que basé sur DBZ et DBS, contiendra très peu de description de combats (je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à bien décrire). Elle se concentra sur BV et leur famille /éventuellement GChichi. J'aime beaucoup l'amitié-rivalité Goku et Végéta, et parce que j'aime le côté frère d'armes de leur relation, je vais essayer de respecter les caractère de chacun.

Dans ma fiction : Truncks a 10 ans, Goten 9, Bulma 39-40, Bulla (dans ma fiction, on l'appellera aussi Echalote, prénom choisi par le papa (dommage pour une fois qu'il voulait s'impliquer, il a fallu que Bulma s'en mêle lol)) : nouveau né. Accès sur le tournoi de la survie des univers, le recrutement des membres de l'équipe par Goku m'a déçu, notamment avec le retour de Freezer, là je n'ai carrément pas adhérer. SURTOUT vis-à-vis des sayens exterminés par sa faute et on sait que Végéta ne l'aurait jamais accepté.

J'ai donc décidé de donner ma version car je doute qu'on ait ce genre de réactions dans l'animé, et c'est dommage.

 **Goku recrute Freezer :**

Goku était dans l'urgence, le tournoi devait avoir lieu dans quelques heures et Buu dormirait pendant deux mois. Il lui fallait un dixième guerrier rapidement, il réfléchit : il ne pouvait décemment recruter Yamcha, il était trop faible, ni Satan qui s'enfuirait, non Goku ne voyait pas comment se sortir de la situation, il avait combattu des guerriers très puissants comme Freezer. Il s'arrêta dans ses réflexions, il avait trouvé son dixième guerrier.

\- Je vais recruter Freezer, sa dernière forme était juste géniale!

Gohan et Chichi échangèrent un regard inquiet, Gohan articula difficilement :

\- Freezer? Tu es pas sérieux-là?

Ni une, ni deux, il avait disparut. Chichi n'avait jamais croisé Freezer, mais elle en avait entendu assez pour craindre le pire.

D'ordinaire, Chichi ne se permettait pas de douter du bon sens de son mari. Bien sûr, elle râlait quand il préférait se battre plutôt que de vivre normalement avec sa famille mais elle avait toujours eu foi en son bon coeur. Cependant, à cet instant, elle savait que Goku leur cachait quelque chose, quel était le véritable enjeu de ce tournoi pour qu'il manque discernement?

Goku se rendit aux enfers. Baba et le roi Emma s'opposèrent à la décision de Goku, lui rappelant que Freezer n'attendait qu'une chose : se venger.

\- Ecoute Goku, je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais là, je ne te comprends pas : Freezer est démoniaque, il ne veut qu'une chose : régner sur l'univers...

\- Justement, il acceptera de m'aider puisque c'est pour défendre l'univers sur lequel, il veut régner!

\- As-tu conscience qu'il y en a parmi tes amis qui risque de ne pas cautionner ton irresponsabilité?

\- Roi Emma, je n'ai besoin de lui que 24heures, passé ce délai je vous le ramènerais! C'est pour la survie de notre univers...

\- Si on m'avait un jour que tu me demanderais de libérer le diable (il soupira) très bien, mais il est sous ta responsabilité, il se passe quoique ce soit sur Terre à cause de Freezer, tu en paieras le prix!

Goku s'en alla chercher Freezer.

Ce dernier fut fort étonné que son ennemi le supplie de le rejoindre dans un tournoi. Freezer se mit à réfléchir et accepta non sans une arrière pensée en tête : asseoir, à la fin de ce tournoi sa domination, sur l'univers.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que les guerriers étaient rassemblées chez Dendé, dans l'attente de la sortie de Végéta de la salle d'esprit et du temps, Beerus manqua de s'étouffer avec la nourriture : devant lui, venait d'apparaître Goku, tout sourire accompagné de Freezer. Ten, Krillin, C18, C17, Roshi, Piccolo et Gohan les regardèrent choqués. Une fois le choc, ils se mirent en position de combat, mais l'attitude de leur ami, les laissèrent perplexe.

Whis, quant à lui, serra son spectre, mais ne dit rien, son ouïe l'avertit de l'arrivée de Bulma. Et là, il ne put que se sentir mal à l'aise : Bulma était la femme du prince Végéta, elle venait d'avoir un nouvel enfant, elle était ignorante de l'enjeu réel du tournoi (comme tous les guerriers d'ailleurs), elle venait à leur rencontre avec son bébé, ignorante de la réelle motivation de Goku pour avoir ramené Freezer des enfers, Freezer, le monstre qui avait marqué un enfant de huit ans à vie, Végéta avait tout perdu à cause de Freezer...

Bulma s'arrêta net, choquée, livide, effrayée. Serrant Bulla davantage contre elle, elle demanda :

\- Que fait Freezer ici?

Goku se gratta la tête en riant nerveusement :

\- il va participer au tournoi!

\- Tu es sérieux?

\- Oui, sois sans crainte, il ne nous causera pas d'ennui, n'est-ce pas Freezer?

Freezer se contenta sourire en croisant les bras. Il pourrait tuer la femme de Végéta, mais il voulait faire profil bas pour l'instant...

Bulma était peut-être une simple humaine, mais elle n'était pas idiote, son instinct lui soufflait que le lézard avait un plan en tête.

\- Végéta est au courant?

\- Au courant de quoi ? Demanda l'intéressé.

Végéta sortit de la salle, immédiatement ses sens se mirent en alerte. Quand il reconnut la signature du ki, il fronça les sourcils, le coeur cognant dans sa poitrine :

 _impossible, Goku l'a envoyé en Enfer..._

En une fraction de seconde, les images de son enfance sous Freezer lui revinrent en mémoire, la perte de son père, de son titre, de son peuple, les cris, le sang, ces peuples et planètes qu'il avait détruites pour Freezer...

 _I_ l se retrouva face à Freezer, ni une ni deux, il s'élança vers lui, mais Goku s'interposa :

\- Arrête Végéta, on a besoin de lui!

\- Que fait-il ici? qu'est-ce que tu as fait Carot?

\- La survie de notre univers dépend de ce tournoi! Je l'ai ramené des enfers!

\- Quoi?

L'ensemble des guerriers présents ne comprenaient rien, mais Végéta, lui, explosa:

\- Dis, tu aurais pas jouer nos vies avec Zeno pour un caprice de tournoi?

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il déciderait détruire les univers perdants!

Végéta voulut le frapper, mais se retint en entendant Echalot pleurer et devant le regard implorant de Bulma, même Truncks le suppliait. Vaincu, il concéda :

\- Très bien, Freezer participe au tournoi...

\- Quoi? S'écrièrent l'assistance.

\- Merci, Végéta! S'exclama de joie Goku.

\- Je n'ai pas fini Carot (il fit apparaître une boule d'énergie dans sa main droite, cette simple boule fit hérisser les poils de tous) Il se passe quoique ce soit à cause de lui, c'est toi que j'achève en premier!

Le regard du prince était froid et sérieux. Goku comprit le message cinq sur cinq : il avait mit du temps à se faire accepter par le prince, il avait réussi à devenir son ami et il venait de lui planter un couteau dans le dos, il le savait, Végéta avait la rancune tenace...

NDA : one-shot or not.


	2. Chapter 2 : Choc

Merci pour vos premiers encouragements, n"hésitez pas à donner vos avis.

Ce chapitre se passe juste avant le départ pour le tournoi, le prochain se passera durant le tournoi centré sur les proches des guerriers, le suivant sur le post-tournoi avec les réactions à la destruction des différents univers (chose particulièrement cruelle et j'ai dû mal à croire que Goku soit complice indirect de cela, car on sait déjà que l'univers 7 gagnera).

 **Chapitre 2 : Désarroi**

Freezer jubilait de cette altercation entre Végéta et Goku, si Goku pouvait tuer cet effronté de Végéta, nul doute qu'il serait content, il n'y aurait plus personne pour l'empêcher de tuer Goku. Son sourire s'effaça, il lui fallait trouver un moyen de ne pas retourner en enfer après le tournoi.

Bulma comprenait légitiment la colère de Végéta : leur univers était menacé par un tournoi et en plus de ça, ils allaient devoir remercier Freezer, si jamais ils survivaient. Goku était vraiment un imbécile par moment. elle prit sur elle, elle aurait une conversation avec Goku plus tard... S'ils survivaient. Elle commença à sentir ses jambes la lâcher, demain serait-elle encore vivante? Bulla n'était qu'un bébé, sa vie se limiterait donc à quelques heures d'existence? Elle regarda son fils, en retrait, qui regardait ses pieds, le souvenir de Buu encore en mémoire.

Bulma dont la rage, atteignit ses entrailles, se posta devant Goku et lui dit, derrière un sourire qui cachait ses larmes :

\- Tu vois ce bébé, regarde-le bien, et pense à elle durant ce tournoi, pense à Chichi qui vivra dans l'ignorance parce que lui dire la tuerait, pense à Goten, Trunks, Videl et tous les autres, j'espère que vous avez conscients de l'enjeu d'avoir un univers entier dans vos mains qui disparaîtra à la moindre humeur d'un psychopathe! En plus, si l'univers disparaît, il n'y aura plus de boules de cristal pour tout t'arranger. Tout ça parce que tu as décidé d'amuser un psychopathe!

Parlait-elle de Zeno ou de Freezer dont le regard sur elle, lui faisait froid dans le dos? Peut-être des deux. Elle n'était qu'humaine après tout, elle avait déjà vécu la mort, mais là elle avait l'impression que son meilleur ami jouait avec la vie, qu'il y avait un pantin qui manipulait tout ce qu'elle croyait pouvoir choisir. Avant il y avait toujours une chance de voir demain se lever car elle avait confiance en Goku, mais hélas, il était aussi un pantin obsédé par un tournoi peu importe les enjeux.

Ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle tomba à genoux devant les deux sayens avec son bébé dans les bras. S'il y avait une chose que Végéta savait de Bulma, c'est qu'elle avait la même fierté que lui, alors la voir à genoux en larmes, était une image difficilement supportable. Goku fut quelque peu décontenancé :

\- Bulma, voyons, ne sois pas fataliste! On a toujours gagné et on gagnera!

Bulma le regarda un moment, choquée par tant de naïveté, mais de sa part qu'espérait de plus? Puis elle se releva en séchant ses larmes et sourit à son ami :

\- Tu as raison Goku! Vous allez gagner!

Elle s'adressa à Végéta en le regardant de la tête aux pieds, son armure était épave :

\- Au fait, Végéta, je t'ai ramené une nouvelle armure!

\- Hmpf

Bulma cligna des yeux : toujours incapable de dire "merci" celui-là. Un échange rapide de regards entre eux, le merci fut superflu.

\- Pourquoi personne n'a pensé à Gotenks pour le 10ème guerrier? Demanda enfin Trunks.

Végéta était parfaitement d'accord avec son fils, à choisir entre les mômes et Freezer, son choix irait aux garnements. Et puis, un passage dans la salle d'esprit et du temps avec lui, et Gotenks aurait été paré au combat. Trunks était entrainé par Végéta depuis qu'il savait marché et Goten avait bénéficié des bases du combat grâce à Chichi et en douce grâce à Végéta. Gohan l'avait renforcé et Trunks aussi, alors Carot, il a intérêt d'avoir un meilleur argument que ça.

\- Il faut y aller!

Beerus et Whis attendaient les guerriers.

Gohan se sentait mal de ne pas avoir pris Pan dans ses bras ni embrasser Videl. Krilin et C18 eurent une pensée pour Marron. C17 regretta de ne pas avoir eu le cran de retrouver sa soeur plus tôt. Tenshinhan pensa à Lunch qui songeait à rejoindre les forces spéciales de l'armée suite à une dispute et Chaozu. Piccolo fit un signe à Popo et Dendé. Roshi ne pensa à rien, il n'était pas d'humeur. Goku eut un moment d'hésitation :

\- J'en ai pour trente secondes!

Et il disparut. Il se retrouva à serrer Goten dans ses bras et il alla embrasser Chichi :

\- Je suis pas le mari idéal, mais je t'aime!

Et avant qu'elle n'est le temps de comprendre, il disparut à nouveau.

Trunks en eut marre de se retenir, il se jeta dans les bras de Végéta :

\- Tu as promis de revenir!

\- Prends soin de ta mère et de ta soeur!

\- Papa!

\- File!

Lorsque Goku réapparut, le groupe de guerriers disparut pour le tournoi. Le sourire de Freezer fut pour la Terre, bientôt elle serait à lui.


	3. Chapter 3 : sursis

Coucou merci pour vos encouragements^^

Ce chapitre ne s'intéresse pas au tournoi, mais à la réaction du Bulma (qui je le rappelle, est la seule au courant de l'issue ou enjeu du tournoi) et de Trunck, de Goten aussi (parce qu'il est le confident de Trunck) et de certains autres... Mon chapitre peut paraître hors caractères mais c'est comme cela que j'imagine leurs réactions après on est humains.

J'aime le duo Trunck et Goten et surtout leur fusion qui, pour moi, est excellente. Je pense qu'indépendamment comme fusionnés, ces deux-là ont un réel potentiel et leur fusion donne un guerrier, certes gamin, mais capable d'assimiler les techniques de combat qui l'intéresse, preuve le super sayen 3. C'est le côté regrettable de DBS, les avoir rendus inutiles voire ridicules. Pour le tournoi, je changerai rien, mais par la suite, je compte bien les remettre en service lol

 **Chapitre 3 : le sursis**

Palais du très-haut :

Bulma était restée silencieuse et figée suite au départ des guerriers. Bulla dormait dans ses bras, elle soupira. Trunck avait les poings serrés et la tête baissée, il refoulait ses larmes. Son père l'avait planté là, lui, son fils. Trunck faisait tout pour être digne de lui, être digne de l'héritage qui lui incombait, mais alors que l'univers allait possiblement disparaître, lui, Trunck était mis sur la touche. Comme si on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, comme si son père ne croyait pas en lui... Comme si on se fichait qu'un enfant de 10 ans ne veuille pas perdre son père encore une fois.

Bulma s'approcha de Trunck, se mit à sa hauteur, lui fit relever la tête, pour le voir en train de retenir ses larmes :

\- Oh Trunck...

\- Il ne m'a même pas serrer dans ses bras!

\- Ton père reviendra, Trunck!

Son fils était encore traumatisé par la mort de son père contre Buu. Bien que les boules de cristal avaient le pouvoir de tous les ramener à la vie. Elles n'effaceraient jamais la douleur psychologique de ceux qui gardaient en mémoire, la réalité des événements. Végéta était en vie parce que le roi Emma l'avait gracié, mais Bulma le savait : Végéta avait commis des crimes, décimé des peuples, s'il était là, ressuscité, il ne le serait peut-être pas demain.

\- Arrête de me rassurer, maman! Je l'ai vu mourir face à Buu et s'il est avec nous, c'est parce que le roi Emma n'avait pas d'autre choix...

\- Ton père a sauvé la terre, il en a été remercié! Trunck écoute, je sais que tu voulais combattre, mais ton père et moi avons longuement discuté : je veux que tu profites de ton enfance...

\- Mais pour avoir une enfance, maman, il faut gagner ce tournoi! Et je suis le fils de Végéta, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas un enfant ordinaire et je n'ai pas envie de l'être!

Et il s'envola. Bulma sourit tristement. Son fils avait beau avoir ses yeux, ses cheveux, il avait la combativité et la fierté du prince. Elle voulut le retenir, lui dire qu'il n'avait pas, à son âge, défendre quoi que ce soit, mais elle savait que c'était vain et faux.

\- Je t'aime Trunck et je sais que ton père aussi...

Elle s'engouffra dans son jet, posa Bulla dans son cosy et lâcha entre ses dents, avant de démarrer :

\- Goku, espèce d'inconscient!

Dendé et Poppo se regardèrent inquiets : le sort de leur univers était en sursis et ils ne pourraient plus revenir s'ils venaient à perdre.

Quelque part au-dessus de l'océan :

Bulla se mit à pleurer. Bulma pleura à son tour. La pression était lourde. De plus, elle était épuisée, n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si le tournoi était une banale compétition.

Les pleurs de sa fille n'arrangeaient rien à son état. A bout de nerf, elle tenta de se raisonner, mais plus Bulla pleurait, plus elle sentait l'énervement la gagner :

\- Bulla tais-toi!

Elle mit son jet en pilote automatique. Avait-elle faim? Fallait-il la changer? Malgré les vérifications d'usage, le bébé continua de pleurer. Elle la berça, le regard au loin, envahit par la détresse. Ce n'était pas son premier enfant, mais elle se sentait perdue.

Résidence Brief :

Heureusement, le jet se posa dans la propriété et Madame Brief entra à l'intérieur, sentant que quelque chose clochait :

\- Laisse Bulma, je vais la prendre! Va te reposer!

\- Me reposer? ME REPOSER? Quand veux-tu que je me repose? Entre mon boulot et les enfants, elle passe son temps à brailler!

Bulma se mit à pleurer, se sentant coupable d'être à bout. Madame Brief appela son mari, lui confia Bulla et prit sa fille dans ses bras et la berça.

\- Et Végéta qui me laisse tomber...

Bulma se mordit la langue, elle savait qu'encore une fois, il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix, Madame Brief lui releva le menton :

\- Tu te souviens quand Trunck est né? On était là, je suis toujours là, je ne te laisserai pas tomber, tu le sais!

\- Maman...

\- Ton père va s'en occuper : tu as tiré ton lait, il reste des biberons, maintenant pense à toi! Et pour Végéta, il reviendra!

Bulma resta un moment dans les bras de sa mère, avant de regagner sa chambre.

Montagnes :

Trunck et Goten étaient en train de se battre, mais Goten sentait bien que son ami ne jouait pas, il était visiblement en colère. Goten décida de le parer par derrière :

\- Trunck, je ne sais pas ce qui te prend!

\- Ton père est un idiot!

\- Hey, arrête de l'insulter!

Goten relâcha Trunck, se posta devant lui, avec un regard interrogateur :

\- Tu m'expliques?

\- Il a recruté l'ennemi juré de mon père, Freezer, pour un tournoi où on risque tous de disparaître, tournoi dont ton père est le commanditaire!

\- Comment ça?

\- C'est quoi que tu ne comprends dans ce que je viens de te dire!

\- Trunck, ce n'est pas drôle!

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter? J'aime pas être sur la touche dans ces moments-là.

\- moi non plus...

Résidence Brief (Deux heures plus tard):

Yamcha avait laissé Marron avec Olong, Chaozu à la Dame House. Il arriva chez les Briefs, madame Brief l'accueillit :

\- Merci d'être passé... Elle est dans sa chambre!

Yamcha lui sourit et monta à l'étage. Elle le regarda monter, prise de doutes d'un coup. Avait-elle bien fait d'appeler Yamcha pour réconforter sa fille? Végéta n'apprécierait sûrement pas, mais sa fille n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Et Yamcha avait été très présent à la naissance de Trunck quand Végéta était dans l'espace, il avait aider Bulma, là où Végéta était démissionnaire. Madame Brief n'était pas naïve, elle savait que Yamcha nourrissait toujours de l'amour pour sa fille, elle savait aussi que Bulma et lui entretenait une relation à la limite de l'ambiguë.

\- J'aurais dû appeler Chichi...

Yamcha frappa à la porte : Bulma lui ouvrit, le visage tiré, les yeux ravagés par les larmes. Yamcha eut un pincement au coeur. Sans rien dire, il la prit dans ses bras et elle se laissa faire...

Résidence Son:

Chichi vit Goten revenir le visage préoccupé. Il hésita un bon moment avant de rentrer et quand elle ouvrit la porte, il n'était visiblement pas à l'aise avec son regard à elle. Elle fronça les sourcils :

\- Allons, Goten qu'as-tu fait comme bêtises?

\- Rien, maman!

Le petit garçon entra à l'intérieur, rongé par le secret, il n'osait même pas regarder sa mère :

\- tu t'es disputé avec Trunck?

\- Dis maman, tu crois que papa peut perdre le tournoi?

\- Ton père est l'homme le plus fort que je connaisse, j'ai confiance en lui, il va nous ramener plein d'argent...

Chichi avait vu la fortune de son père s'épuiser, pour une princesse c'était quelque chose d'inconcevable voire d'humiliant. Elle avait été obligée de trouver un emploi puisque Goku ne prenait pas les choses en main : il n'arrivait pas à garder un emploi, il finissait toujours renvoyer, car monsieur n'était pas ponctuel ou oubliait carrément de venir au travail. Elle avait toujours l'espoir qu'un jour, son royaume redeviendrait prospère.

Goten se sentit mal devant l'enthousiasme de sa mère : son père, à force de l'épargner, la rendait déconnectée de vrais enjeux et en faisait une femme dont on se moquait dans son dos.

\- Maman, il se peut aussi qu'il perde...

\- Goten, enfin, ton père à sauver la Terre plus d'une fois! Alors oui, il est des fois agaçant, avec sa naïveté à croire que tout le monde peut changer, mais c'est un guerrier, il nous sauvera, j'ai confiance! Tu veux manger quelque chose?

\- Heu... non, je n'ai pas la tête à ça! Je vais me coucher...

\- Tu t'inquiètes? Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas, Goten!

\- Non, tout va bien!

Chichi savait qu'il mentait, mais n'insista pas. Elle aurait une conversation avec Goku à son retour. Son fils ne devrait pas perdre son innocence d'enfant, qu'importe qu'il soit guerrier ou non, les enjeux qui peuvent peser sur eux.

Goten, lui, pleurait en silence : son père et son frère. Et dire que Videl ignore tout, elle aussi de l'enjeu de ce tournoi. La petite Pan vient à peine d'avoir un an.

Résidence Brief : (vingt heures plus tard)

Yamcha et Bulma étaient allongés sur le lit l'un à côté à regarder le plafond.

Ils s'étaient échangés des souvenirs. Et Yamaha tentait de ramener sur le sourire sur le visage de Bulma.

La jeune femme l'avait laissé rentrer dans sa chambre et elle lui avait demandé de s'allonger avec elle. Il avait hésité ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de Végéta, elle lui avait répondu qu'il avait un univers à sauver et qu'elle n'avait aucune arrière pensée le concernant. Le jeune homme essayait de convaincre son amie de dormir un peu et lâcher prise. Sauf que Bulma n'avait pas la tête à ça. Ces deux derniers jours avaient été terribles pour elle : tout le monde continuait sa vie insouciant du sort qui les attendait. Et elle savait tout et n'avait personne à qui se confier de peur de semer la panique. Alors elle se noyait dans le boulot, revêtant son masque de femme heureuse et professionnelle devant tous. Comme une reine le ferait pour tenir les règnes d'un royaume qui se savait en guerre, mais dont le peuple n'en savait rien.

Et c'est à peine si elle s'occupait de Bulla. Ses parents assuraient à sa place : elle ne se sentait pas capable de regarder sa fille, de parler d'avenir. Trunck, de son côté, s'entrainait avec Goten, les deux garçons évitaient leurs mères le plus possible : l'un de peur de lui dire la vérité sur le tournoi, l'autre parce qu'il voyait bien qu'elle souffrait et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Bulma, chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait le visage de ce bébé si innocent et peut-être déjà condamné à disparaître. Sa fille en bas, pleurait de nouveau. Bulma sentit ses seins la brûler c'était l'heure de la tétée.

Elle alla chercher le nouveau-né, la mise au sein avait quelque de chose de mécanique comme chaque fois qu'il y assistait depuis deux jours. Yamcha n'était peut-être pas père de famille, mais il savait que Bulma était en souffrance, elle n'avait pas regarder sa fille une seule fois tout au long de la tétée et depuis ces deux derniers jours où il était arrivé suite à l'appel de Madame Brief.

\- B qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas?

\- Comment ça?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Rien!

\- Regarde la, Bulma!

\- Non, je ne peux pas!

Elle craqua :

\- C'est trop dur Yamcha, je n'y arrive pas!

Devant ce torrent de larmes, Yamcha serra les poings et combla la distance qui les séparer. Il lui caressa la joue :

\- Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer, si je pouvais j'effacerai ta souffrance!

\- Je sais...(elle lui offrit un sourire sincère) Tu es un homme formidable...

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as quitté! Dit-il amère.

\- Yamcha...

\- Excuse-moi, mais je suis toujours amoureux de toi! (elle allait l'interrompre) Laisse-moi finir, j'en ai marre de faire semblant! Je t'aime et je n'y peux rien! Je dois te regarder vivre avec un autre, avoir des enfants avec lui, te regarder prendre soin de lui, te voir pleurer pour lui... Tu me manques, B! Tout chez toi, me manque!: ton sourire, ton esprit, ton corps! Dis-moi qu'on n'était pas heureux!

\- Yamcha, ce n'est pas le problème, tu le sais!

\- Tu es vraiment heureuse qu'il disparaisse sans prévenir? De vivre dans la peur du retour de ses vieux démons dès qu'il aura un complexe d'infériorité face à Goku ? Moi, je suis toujours là à essuyer tes larmes qu'il cause parce qu'il est trop lâche pour les regarder! J'attends que tu me reviennes...

Bulma ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Et quand il posa ses lèvres sur les signes, elle fut trop abasourdie pour réagir. Et puis, ce n'était pas si désagréable en fait, fut sa première pensée, jusqu'à :

\- Enlève tes mains de chez ma mère!

Trunck venait d'entrer dans la chambre de ses parents pour embrasser sa soeur et sa mère, quand il surprit Yamcha posait sa bouche sur celle de sa mère. Le demi-sayen le fixait dangereusement, son ki grimpant en flèche mais d'un autre côté, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Bulma fut frappée par la réalisation de son erreur, elle s'écarta brusquement. Yamcha se sentit gêné :

\- Je vais y aller!

Yamcha qui ne voulait avoir à faire à Végéta, trouva quand même la force ou la provocation (selon le point de vue) de dire à Trunck :

\- Ta mère est malheureuse, je n'ai fait que la réconforter! J'aime ta mère, c'est un fait, si ton père n'était pas revenu il y a quelques années, je sais qu'on serait encore ensemble et c'est moi qui t'élèverait!

Il laissa le petit Trunck, perdu sur ses paroles. Bulma détourna la tête.

\- L'univers est en sursis et tu l'embrasses... maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Trunck!

Trunck dévisagea sa mère, blessé par son rejet soudain.

\- Tu crois qu'on va perdre?

\- Non! (elle mentait)

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Je suis fatiguée, Trunck! (elle fuit)

\- Tu en veux à papa de t'avoir laissé?

\- Il n'avait pas le choix!

\- Mais tu lui en veux!

 _J'en veux aussi et surtout à Goku_

Trunck plongea son regard dans celui de Bulma. Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Bulma se sentit égoïste, son prince se battait pour la survie de leur monde et elle était là à se plaindre de son absence.

\- Tu vas quitter papa si on survit?

\- Quoi? mais non, pourquoi? (le regard fuyant et paniqué)

\- Je suis peut-être un enfant, mais pas un imbécile!

Agacé, le petit Trunck tourna les talons, Bulma l'implora :

\- Trunck, ne pars pas! Ce que tu as vu, ne voulait rien dire! J'étais trop choquée pour réagir! J'aime ton père! On a mis du temps à assumer nos sentiments...

\- Mais Yamcha a dit...

\- Yamcha a dit que je serai encore avec lui, si ton père n'était pas revenu, mais Yamcha n'est pas ton père! Yamcha a eu un écart, on s'est séparé, je me suis rapprochée de ton père et il n'était pas question de sentiments et d'attaches de mon côté comme du sien, sauf qu'on se racontait des histoire, je suis tombée enceinte mais ton père n'a pas voulu de nous et moi, je ne voyais pas t'élever avec lui, je voulais restée seule mais je me suis remise avec Yamcha après la bataille contre Cell, parce qu'il était là, mais il n'a pas su effacé ton père. Donc quand ton père est revenu après quelques mois après la défaite de Cell, on s'est tourné trois ans autour avant de s'assumer.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

\- Ton père et moi, c'est une histoire compliquée Trunck : je t'en parlerai un jour, si on survit!

Whis apparut tout sourire à ce moment-là :

\- Nous avons gagné! Nous sommes l'univers survivant... Venez je vous emmène, rejoindre Végéta!


	4. Chapter 4 : la culpabilité d'un héros

**Chapitre 4 : Culpabilité d'un héros**

Quelque part sur Terre :

Goku n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Il se sentait si mal. Il s'était éclipsé à la fin du tournoi sans prévenir qui que ce soit. Il avait encore en mémoire les pleurs et les cris des combattants perdants, à la vue de la destruction de leur univers. Il avait encore en mémoire la vision des univers qui meurent. Il avait encore en mémoire le rayon laser de Zeno qui traversait chaque corps des combattants perdants et de leurs dieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Quelques heures plus tôt:

L'univers 7 a été déclaré vainqueur, les vainqueurs ont été appelé par Zeno, pour "admirer" la destruction des univers perdants. Goku se sentit si coupable, si mal qu'il ne parvenait à regarder le spectacle jusqu'au bout. Krillin voulut le retenir pour lui apporter du soutien, mais se ravisa, se sentant lui-même horriblement mal. C17 et C18 semblaient détachés de la vision d'horreur, en apparence seulement car C18 était furieuse contre ce bonhomme bizarre. Piccolo grinçait des dents, Gohan serrait les poings, Roshi détourna la tête, seul Végéta affronta la vision jusqu'au bout, l'esprit le ramenant à son propre crime sous Freezer. En parlant de ce dernier, il était satisfait du spectacle, il en riait même ouvertement. Son rire énerva tellement Goku, que ce dernier se défoula sur lui.

\- Arrête de rire!

\- Avoue que c'est excitant, tout ces morts par ta faute non? On se ressemble toi et moi!

\- La ferme!

 _La ferme!_ Le guerrier répéta ses mots en hurlant et rouant de coups le lézard. Goku s'acharna sur Freezer avec une telle fureur, que Beerus s'interposa :

\- Calme-toi!

Mais Goku n'écoutait pas, n'écoutait plus. Beerus dut utiliser une de ses attaques contre le guerrier qui la prit de plein fouet. Il se tourna vers Freezer et l'attrapa par le cou :

\- Il est temps pour toi de retourner en Enfer!

\- Je ne crois pas! Ton petit protégé n'est plus là!

Beerus se retourna, mais Goku était déjà parti. Freezer sourit et chuchota :

\- Entre nous, je pense que tu ne renverras pas en enfer : j'ai un petit secret bien gardé qui pourrait faire beaucoup de bruit... le petit singe! Que dira-t-il quand il saura!

Beerus serra le poing libre, Végéta au loin, leva un sourcil intrigué par cette proximité :

 _" Qu'est-ce qu'ils se racontent?"_

Beerus relâcha sa prise. Freezer de son côté, pouvait profiter de la vulnérabilité des guerriers, tous encore sous le choc du geste sans pitié de Zeno. Le comportement innocent et joueur de Zeno, alors qu'il venait de détruire des univers entiers les laissait complètement impuissants et interdits devant ce petit bonhomme.

Ce dernier leur expliqua son choix :

\- la machine à remonter dans temps est responsable de la création de plusieurs univers parallèle et cela est contre-nature. Les organismes vivent et meurent, changer le court d'une histoire peu importe le motif, engendre de fâcheuses conséquences, tel que Zazamus, les diabolisation d'objet purs. Si je pouvais savoir où est l'humain qui a crée cette machine, je le punirai sévèrement.

Végéta, Whis et Beerus sursautèrent et se regardèrent inquiets.

\- Enfin le tournoi était une bonne façon remettre les choses à zéro. Où est Freezer?

Les guerriers se retournèrent et le cherchèrent du regard. Végéta pesta en serrant les poings:

\- Merde! Whis ramène les guerriers chez Dendé, et va chercher Bulma et les enfants pour les ramener chez Beerus!

Quelque part sur Terre :

Goku eut un mauvais pressentiment :

\- Freezer!

Il utilisa le déplacement instantané, jusqu'à le retrouver chez lui... Chichi et Goten inconscients.

Planète Beerus:

Bulma, Bulla et Truncks retrouvèrent Végéta qui ordonna :

\- Vous resterez avec Whis et Beerus, jusqu'à Freezer ait été retrouvé et envoyé en Enfer!

Puis il ordonna à Whis de le conduire à Goku. Whis ne dit rien, après tout Végéta n'était pas du genre à s'encombrer de politesse.

Végéta arriva chez Goku, pour le retrouver à genoux devant les corps étendus de Chichi et Goten. Il s'approcha de chacun d'eux et palpa le pouls sur leurs cous respectifs:

\- Ils sont vivants! Karot bouge-toi!

Devant le mutisme de son ami, Végéta l'empoigna par le haut de tenue de combat :

\- Si tu ne bouges pas, ils mourront! Il faut les emmener chez Dendé!

\- Je les ai tué!

Végéta le regarda. A ce moment-là, Goku n'avait rien d'un guerrier, du guerrier qui avait sauvé plus d'une fois la Terre. Cet homme devant lui, semblait rongé par le remord, la culpabilité. Cet homme n'arrivait même pas à être digne d'un saiyan, Végéta se mit à jurer en saiyan, et emmena lui-même, les corps de Chichi et Goten chez Dendé en déplacement instantané.

Tour de Dendé :

Gohan, lorsqu'il vit arriver son frère et sa mère dans chaque bras du saiyan, il accouru :

\- C'est Freezer? Où est papa?

\- Chez lui! veille sur eux!

Alors qu'il allait repartir :

\- Végéta! Mon père ne se le pardonnera jamais!

\- Il apprendra à vivre avec!

Chez Goku :

Lorsqu'il revient Goku n'avait pas bougé. Il voulait lui crier dessus, mais opta pour une discussion, chose chez Végéta qui était rare.

\- J'avais huit ans quand j'ai rejoint les rangs de Freezer... J'ai éliminé des peuples et des planètes entières pour ma survie, par plaisir aussi, pour ce fou!

\- Et tu as réussi à oublier?

\- Oublier, non!

\- A te pardonner?

\- Non plus!

\- Je n'ai pas pu protéger ma famille!

\- Ecoute Karot, même si c'est une décision barbare, tu as sauvé les tiens! Tu n'aurais rien pu faire contre le jeu de Zeno! Il aurait détruit des univers avec ou sans tournoi! Tu as sauvé l'univers, être un héros signifie aussi faire des choix discutables, dans une guerre les bons et les mauvais n'existent pas, seule défendre la liberté de son peuple compte! Maintenant, ramenons Freezer en Enfer et venge ta femme et ton fils!

Leurs regards se fixèrent, Goku sourit à Végéta, il se releva :

\- Merci!


End file.
